


Say Your Name, Bitch!

by antebellum13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kink Meme, Post-Break Up, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antebellum13/pseuds/antebellum13
Summary: Lavellan (and Solas) has to perform a special ritual at the Shrine of Mythal in order to receive Mythal's aid in the war against Corypheus.





	1. What Would You Ask Of Me?

**Author's Note:**

> **Kink Meme**   
>  ****  
>  **_Solas/Any party member, forced sex_  
> **   
>  _And I don't mean non-con. What if there was a situation in which an Elven ritual demanded a sexual performance? Maybe it's very specific, maybe it isn't. Solas and the party member of your choice are friends if nothing else, and then get trapped into performing this ritual because Reasons._
> 
> _Bonus points if you can steer clear of fertility rituals and make it something more creative._
> 
> _More points if Solas and the other person experience some dub-con and have to figure out how they feel about the experience later._
> 
> _No out and out non-con though, please. And please don't use Sera as the other person, that just seems like a bad idea._
> 
> I intend for this to just be 2 or 3 little chapters. Writing in small chunks helps me stay motivated to continue without feeling too overwhelmed. I haven't written in some time and have two other works I really want to finish. Baby steps for me! For now, an exercise from the Kink Meme Live Journal. Enjoy!

“We few who travel far, call to me and I will come. Without mercy, without fear,” Isal’in Lavellan recited, looking up at the great shrine of Mythal.

  
“Cry havoc in the moonlight, let the fire of vengeance burn, the cause is clear,” finished Solas, something unrecognizable glinting in his eyes.

  
“This ritual...should we leave you alone?” Rainier asked, looking out of place next to the two elves.

  
“No, stay,” Isal’in insisted, but Solas stepped forward slightly.

  
“Actually, it might be best if you stepped away. If you do not mind, Thom,” Solas said, the glint in his eyes darkening into something else Isal’in did not understand. Rainier bowed his head respectfully and stalked off toward the forest.

  
“Is it some secret Elvhen thing he cannot witness?” she asked, turning to Solas as soon as Rainier was beyond the tree line.

  
Solas gazed down at her for a moment, his expression inscrutable, before replying. “The ritual varies depending on Mythal’s mood and who is present. It is usually…sexual in nature. Such things were not so taboo in the time of ancient Elvhenan.”

  
“And you just assumed I would rather perform it with you instead of Thom?” Isal’in demanded, her eyes flashing angrily. Solas at least had the courtesy to look ashamed, though she knew better. Manipulative bastard.

  
“If you prefer his presence to mine, I will retrieve him.” He turned his body away, but as stubborn and angry as she was over the situation, she knew he was right. To be with Rainier in such a manner was…awkward, to say the least. And while she and Solas had never physically performed the deed, she had still shared many intimate moments with him that would make this... _ritual_ much easier to perform—regardless of her current feelings toward him.

  
“I—stop, Solas. You’re right. This…won’t be easy for me. But I would rather it be you.” She averted her eyes as a fierce, hot blush crept up her neck. “Tell me what I must do,” she whispered.

  
“Stand before the mirror and ask what price Mythal wishes in exchange for her aid.” He could not entirely prevent the small amount of smugness in his voice but she shrugged it off. He had already taken her heart. Her vallaslin. What did it matter if he took her body too?

  
“Eternal servitude wasn’t enough?” Isal’in asked sharply, looking up.

  
“You knew what you were getting into when you chose to drink from the well," Solas said carefully. She began to protest, but he cut her off. "In any case, eternal servitude was as normal as breathing in that time. All the gods expected something in return for their gifts, regardless of your rank.”

  
Sighing, she stepped up to the mirror. Instead of her reflection, the mirror rippled like a molten silver lake. Taking a deep breath, she asked, “What would you ask of me, in return for your favor?”

  
The effect was immediate. The surface changed rapidly to an opaque pearl, which gave off a faint blue glow. Ethereal words floated out to her, wrapping themselves inside her mind.

  
“The one who calls himself Solas has much to answer for, little one. You will exact the truth from him. After he has told you who he is, you will join with him. Make him pay for his lies. Make him beg for forgiveness. Give him a pleasure unlike any he has experienced before. Make him regret what he has done to you.”

  
The mirror undulated and returned to the molten silver surface it had been moments before. Isal’in turned around slowly, where Solas stood with a blank expression on his face.

  
“What did she ask of you?” he asked politely, though she knew he was burning to know.

  
Isal’in, numb to all feelings, met his eyes. Something akin to fear flickered in Solas’ eyes and he shifted slightly.

  
“Who are you?” she whispered.


	2. Say Your Name

“I…I’m sorry, I don’t know what you mean,” Solas lied plainly. Isal’in stomped over to him, rage bleeding into the emotionless mask she wore. She stabbed a finger into his chest and glared directly into his eyes.

“You are not who you say you are. Tell me who you are!” she shouted, punctuating the final three words with sharp jabs against his sternum. He flinched, though she knew it was not from pain.

“I am Solas,” he whispered, hoping beyond hope that Isal’in would believe him, but knowing that Mythal had intervened in his personal affairs yet again.

Her nostrils flaring in terrific fury, Isal’in reared back and slapped Solas clean across the face.

Stepping back to give herself room to maneuver, she placed her hands on his chest and shoved, channeling both magic and raw adrenaline into the push so that it sent Solas sprawling to the ground. Before he could move, she was on top of him, straddling his hips and pressing his shoulders down against the grass.

“We have a ritual to perform, _Solas_ , and by the end of it, so help me I will have your true name,” she snarled, sitting back to unfasten the buckles on her leather armor and shrugging off the outer piece before yanking the tunic that lie beneath over her head.

“What—what are you doing?” Solas gulped as he stared up at her bare upper body. He had immeasurable self-control but her breasts…by the Creator of this world and the next, her _breasts._ They were magnificent, supple, smooth as porcelain. He found his hand wandering up of its own accord before Isal’in slapped it away.

“You touch me when I _tell_ you to touch me, understand?” His eyes snapped back to hers— _when had they wandered down?_ —and he grimaced in apology.

Isal’in smirked triumphantly before grabbing the edges of his tunic and pulling it up. He shifted, allowing her to tug the garb free. The leather strip of the wolf jawbone necklace he wore looped over his ear and across his face. Catching sight of it, Isal’in fingered the jawbone.

“Who are you?” she whispered, gazing at the bone in her hand. She knew. Subconsciously, she knew who he was. She needed him to say it out loud. But he did not answer, instead staring up at her with a grim expression.

She stood and swiftly removed the rest of her clothing. Standing unabashedly naked before Solas—in another time she might have felt shy and exposed—she knelt and untied his pants, noting the strain against the cloth that told her he was definitely aroused. As she pulled the trousers down his body, his cock sprung free and stood at attention, betraying the careful veneer of self-control he had always practiced when they’d been intimate in the past.

Isal’in crawled over his body, the tip of his cock brushing across her belly as she moved to position herself over him. He shuddered at the contact, his eyes barely containing the wild desire she knew he was fighting to control. She eased herself back until just the head of his cock rubbed against the warmth of her entrance and Solas groaned and panted at the sensation.

Leaning down until she was an inch from his ear, she murmured, “What is your true name?” His breathing came in shuddering racks as his hips bucked slightly, causing him to enter her further. She grinned and her tongue darted out, running up the length of his ear to the pointed tip.

“Isa, please. Don’t—you don’t want this,” Solas rasped, his voice a traitor to the words they spoke. In response, Isal’in sunk further down onto his cock. It felt… _good_ , much to her surprise. In her anger and her feeling of utter betrayal, she thought she would have to force herself to do this. But his dick already filled her so well, as if it were made for her alone. She gasped and buried her face into his neck.

“You would have me under false pretenses?” she whispered as she forced herself to pull back. She needed to see him. His face drained of all color as guilt seeped into his visage. Still he said nothing. Whoever he was, he was scared enough to let her fuck him without revealing it. Her face flushed in anger and she slammed herself the rest of the way home.

Solas cried out as her warmth enveloped him. He found his hands reaching out to her without his permission and she snarled through gritted teeth as she rocked her body on top of him.

“Did I say you could touch me?”

His hands fell away and he gazed up at her, his eyes glazed over in pure unadulterated pleasure.

“Tell me your name,” she commanded as her pace increased. Gods, this was better than any sex she had ever had before. He was large for an elf, almost _too_ big for her. But it filled her just right, stretched her in all the right ways.

Letting out an animalistic growl, Solas grabbed her around the middle and sat up, moving one hand to her ass as he forced her to keep riding him. All humanity was gone from his eyes. She had him ensnared in her pleasure and he intended to show her just how good she could have it.

Shock registered on her face too long after Solas had taken control of the situation. “I did not give you permission,” she hissed angrily as Solas pounded into her, again and again. A moan escaped her throat and her vision blurred from the ecstasy of it. Forcing herself to focus, she stared at him, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth agape as he fucked her like she had wanted him to all those weeks ago.

“Say your name, bitch!” she spat as her vision tinted red and she slapped him again. His eyes cleared immediately but all the slap elicited was another growl from him as he flipped her onto her back and continued to pound into her gloriously wet and warm void.

Solas could feel her resolve weakening as her walls squeezed his shaft in a foretelling manner. She was close and so was he. He would tell her, oh yes, but not until he had taken her completely over the edge.

Isal’in whimpered beneath him, abandoning all attempts to assert her dominance over him. Solas was like a wild animal, feral and aggressive and slamming himself to the hilt with each undulation of his hips. She could not hold back the cries of desire any longer. She reached up and pulled his body down over his in a more intimate embrace and was surprised when he covered her lips with his own, pulling her into a deep kiss that brought her impending climax to its peak almost immediately.

As she came, Solas groaned and exploded into her from the sheer pressure of her body squeezing all around him. Now. Now was the moment to tell her. He pulled out of the kiss before they had completely ridden out their orgasms and leaned down to her ear.

“Fen’harel,” he whispered and he felt her body go still as the rippling waves of her sex abated. “I am Fen’harel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more short one just to wrap things up. I hope you've enjoyed this short little exercise of mine!


End file.
